Naitlyn Story: Stuck in an elevator
by LoveDensi36
Summary: Story about Nate and Caitlyn with a little bit of Smitchie. Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

**Nate Grey is a successful, rich, not to mention handsome musician.**

_Shows Connect 3 performing, fans screaming like crazy_

**Caitlyn Geller is an average woman, with a great job, and great friends.**

_Shows Caitlyn at a restaurant, laughing with Mitchie _

**What happens when they both get stuck in an elevator?**

"_Looks like we're stuck here." Nate stated looking at Caitlyn who was staring at him worryingly_

"_NO, this can't be happening, we can't be stuck in here."She groaning in frustration_

**They get to know each other**

"_I can't believe you did that." Caitlyn said between laughs_

"_In my defense, I was 3 at that time. I was very immature back then."Nate replied laughing _

"_Obviously." She shot back teasing him_

**But when they finally get out and go back to their regular lives, will they realize just how much they've been missing?**

"_Nate? What's wrong, man?"Shane, Nate's friend asked, noticing Nate was sad_

"_I don't know, I feel like something is missing." Nate answered sighing_

"_You miss her, don't you? I think you like her."Shane stated _

"_I don't just like her. I think I love her." Nate said honestly_

"_Caitlyn? Did you hear what I just said?" Mitchie asked her friend, who seemed to be in her own world_

"_Huh? I am sorry, Mitch. What did you say?" Caitlyn said feeling guilty for ignoring her _

"_You're thinking about him, again, aren't you?" Mitchie asked _

"_I don't know why I keep thinking about him. I think I love him."Caitlyn replied groaning_

**What happens when they meet again?**

"Caitlyn?" Nate asked smiling, looking at the woman in front of him

"Nate? Wow, I can't believe you're here." She said hugging him

**Will they admit they love each other or will they keep living the way they used to?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Caitlyn Geller was running late for her best friend's birthday party. Her best friend, Mitchie, was turning 25 today, and Caitlyn was at the mall, buying a present. Finding the right gift, Caitlyn decided it was time to go home and get ready. Paying for everything, she ran to the elevator.

"Hold the elevator, please." She yelled to the young man in the elevator. "Thanks." She said to the him, who held the doors open for her

"No problem." The young man replied with a smile. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a blue T-shirt. His hair was the curliest hair she's ever seen, and his eyes were gorgeous.

Caitlyn smiled back politely, pushing a button with the number 1 on it. After several minutes of silence, the elevator stopped. "What happened?" she questioned nervously

"I don't know, let me check." Nate answered pressing buttons

"Well?" Caitlyn asked impatiently

"Looks like we're stuck here." Nate stated looking at Caitlyn who was staring at him worryingly

"NO, this can't be happening; we can't be stuck in here."She groaning in frustration

"Calm down, I'll probably take a few minutes; an hour tops to fix this." He told her calmly

_2 hours later_

"I'm supposed to be at my best friend's party right now. It's her birthday." Caitlyn stated randomly

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I'm supposed to be in a recording studio right now." He said, sighing

"Being a member of Connect must hard, huh?" she asked looking at him

"I guess, but I love music, I love writing new songs and performing them." He explained smiling."What do you do?"

"Oh my job is not as exciting as yours but I am actually a producer. I am not as famous as you, but my best friend, Mitchie, and I are currently recording her album." Caitlyn answered

"Really? Our band could use a new producer. You know I just realized something." He said chucking

"What's that?" she wondered

"We've been here for 2 hours and I still don't know your name." he told her with a laugh

"You're right." She agreed. "I'm Caitlyn Geller."

"Nate Gray." He said shaking her hand.

They both felt a spark when their hands met but chose to ignore it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So is it hard being in a band with your brothers?"Caitlyn asked Nate curiously

"Not really, I mean sure it's kind of tough being the youngest one, but I'm the serious, responsible one. Shane is the ladies man and Jason is pretty much the airhead." Nate explained, chuckling

"Yeah, my best friend, Mitchie has a crush on Shane but will never admit it." Caitlyn added with a laugh

"So how did you and Mitchie meet?" he asked, moving closer to her

"Well I used to live in Texas with my parents but then after they died, I moved in with my aunt to New Jersey and met Mitchie there. We were neighbors and eventually became best friends and moved here together. "She said, getting teary eyed

"You don't have to talk about your parents if you don't want." He told her, feeling bad

"It's okay. They died in a car accident when I was 6. I miss them so much." She replied crying harder

"I'm really sorry, Caitlyn. I am sure they are very proud of you." He said, hugging her, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah. What about your parents?" she asked him, changing the subject

"Well my mom and dad have been married for almost 30 years. They met at Camp Rock and fell in love. A few years later they got married and had Jason, then Shane and then of course me. My mom used to be a singer and my dad was an instructur at Camp Rock. I guess you could say they lived happily ever after. "Nate explained smiling

"Aw, that's adorable. " Caitlyn gushed

"Yeah, I guess. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I've always wanted have someone like that in my life. Sure the fans are great but I've always wanted that one special person in my life, who loves me for me, and not for my fame and money." He told her, honestly

"Wow, I can't believe the great Nate Gray is so sensitive. You always look so tough; I never knew you could be such a girl." She said, teasing him

"Nate Gray is not a girl." He said defensively." You tell anyone that, I'll kill you." He warned, jokingly

"Alright, alright, no need to threaten me." She joked

"Don't worry, I won't kill a pretty girl." He replied, making her blush

"So when do you think we will get out of here?" she asked trying to change the subject

"I don't know. Could be hours, days." He joked

"Days? I can't stay in here for days." She exclaimed worryingly

"Relax, I'm just kidding. "He said poking her, slightly

"That was not funny, you jerk." She told him, gasping

"Oh, no, you didn't." he threatened jokingly

"Oh, yes I did." She answered, teasing him

"Take it back." he warned her, chuckling

"Make me." She teased him

"You leave me no choice." He stated, making her confused

"Nate, stop it." Caitlyn said between laughs, while he tickled her

"Not until you say sorry." He told her, still tickling her sides

After several minutes of tickles and laughs, Caitlyn decided to forfeit.

"Fine, you win, I give up. I'm sorry." She stated still laughing

"Thank you." He said looking in her eyes, suddenly realizing just how beautiful she really is.

They both stared in each other's eyes, both leaning in for a kiss until…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ding

The two pull away, the elevator door opens, and middle aged man appears in front of them.

"There you go, the elevator is fixed. You guys can go." The man said, smiling

"Thank you." Nate says shyly, disappointed about the interruption

"Well, I should go then. Mitchie is probably worried." Caitlyn said sadly

"It was nice talking to you, Caitlyn." Nate told her with a smile

"You too, Nate." She replies as he pulls her in for a hug

Several minutes later, they pulled away from each other smiling, oblivious to the man standing there. Nate was about to say something to Caitlyn but the man interrupted him.

"Wait, I know you, you're Nate Gray from Connect 3, right?" The man asked excitingly

"Yes, I am." Nate answered slightly annoyed.

"Can I get your autograph?" the man asked taking out a notepad and a pen from his pocket. "My daughter loves you."

"Okay, sure." he replied chuckling softly. "There you go." He said after signing him notepad.

"Thank you so much. My daughter is going to be so happy." The man told Nate, leaving

"No problem." Nate answered, smiling. "Hey Caitlyn-"he started to say but realized she already left.

'I can't believe she left. I didn't even get a chance to tell her.' He thought, sadly, leaving the mall.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was driving in her car, thinking about Nate. 'I can't believe I won't see him again' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing, seeing it was Mitchie she picked up.

"Hey Mitch. Before you start yelling, I'm really sorry about missing your party, but you have to understand, I was stuck in an elevator and my phone died so I couldn't call you. I'm really sorry, please don't be mad." Caitlyn explained in one breath

"Oh, Cait, it's okay. I'm just really glad you're okay. And don't worry about the party. I know you had a good reason to miss it."Mitchie told her friend calmly

"Thanks, Mitch. Again I'm really sorry about missing your party, but I can't wait to give you your present." Caitlyn said happily, parking in her parking spot, getting out of the car.

"I don't really care about that, I just want to see for myself that you're okay."Mitchie exclaimed

"Well I'm here so you can see." Caitlyn said, opening the door to their apartment

"Caitlyn, OMG, I was so worried." Mitchie yelled, running to hug her best friend

"Mitch, relax, I'm fine plus I wasn't alone." Caitlyn explained smiling slightly

"Really? Who were you with?" Mitchie questioned curiously

"You may not believe it, but Nate Gray was stuck with me." Caitlyn said excitingly

"Omg, Really? That's so cool. I can't believe my best friend was stuck in an elevator with a member of Connect 3." Mitchie gushed

"That's not all."Caitlyn said making Mitchie look at her confused

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously

"I think I fell in love with him." Caitlyn stated, shocking Mitchie.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT?" Mitchie yelled still shocked

"I know it sounds weird, but I feel like I've known him my whole life. I can't explain it but what I feel for him is much more than like and I may be exaggerating a little but I don't know what else to call it." Caitlyn explained, sighing

"Cait, I honestly have no idea what real love feels like so I don't really know what to tell you. But tell me more about him."Mitchie told her best friend, honestly.

"Well as you know, he has curly hair, probably the curliest I've ever seen, and his eyes are amazing. When he smiles you can see his nose crunches up, his eyes light up when he is surprised, and his smile is to die for. "Caitlyn gushed, sitting on the couch.

"Wow, I might not be in love but I'm pretty sure that's love. I never thought you would fall in love with _the_ Nate Gray." Mitchie said sitting next to her friend

"You see that's just it, I don't think of him as _the _Nate Gray, famous musician. I think of him as just an amazing guy I'm in love with. Those few hours I was with him, I didn't even think about his fame, I thought about what an amazing person he is. But this won't work out anyways." Caitlyn explained happily until the last part.

"It all sounds so cute and real but what do you mean it won't work out?" Mitchie questioned, confused

"I mean, we won't work out, me and Nate. Come on do you honestly think a guy like him will ever like someone like me? It's impossible. He can have any girl he wants. I'm pretty sure the next time we see him on TV, he will be with some blonde bimbo."Caitlyn said before tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh, Cait. Don't think like that. Why wouldn't he like you? You're smart, successful, and beautiful, you are an amazing person. Any guy would be lucky to have you, and if he doesn't realize it, then he has issues. And so what if he is with a blonde bimbo, everyone knows they are just for publicity. "Mitchie said sadly, seeing her friend cry

"But I will never see him again. I can't believe I fell in love with someone that broke my heart." Caitlyn said, crying, as Mitchie hugged her

Meanwhile with Nate, Shane and Jason

"Guys, I'm back, did anyone notice I was gone?" Nate yelled, walking in the apartment the guys share

"Hey, dude, what happened?" Shane asked, appearing from the kitchen, giving his brother a man hug

"I was stuck in an elevator." Nate explained, small smile forming, thinking about Caitlyn

"Oh, are you okay? Did you get hurt?"Shane questioned worryingly

"No I'm fine. Where's Jason?" Nate asked curiously, going to the kitchen to get a glass of water

"I'm right here. Nate, where were you? Did you build me a birdhouse?" Jason asked hopefully, giving Nate a man hug

"No Jason, I didn't make u a birdhouse. I was stuck in an elevator." Nate said slowly, sighing

"Oh, well okay. I'm going to watch some TV then." Jason stated, leaving the room

"So Nate, were you in there by yourself?" Shane asked, sitting in one of the stools in the kitchen

"No, I was Caitlyn." Nate answered with a dreamy look on him face

"Who's Caitlyn?" Shane asked, taking a bite of his apple

"She's amazing. She's smart, beautiful, talented, nice, and funny and she treats me like a real person." Nate explained smiling

"Well sounds to me like someone's in love." Shane said smirking

"Maybe, I am. I don't know. I can't explain it, but I've never felt this way about anyone. I just want to be with her." Nate replied, sighing

"Yep, that's definitely love. Are you going to find her?" Shane asked looking at his brother

"I don't know. What's the point? She probably forgot about me already."Nate said sadly, leaving the kitchen and went to the living room, sitting on the couch next to Jason

"Nate, you know that's not true. " Shane told him, following him to the living room

"I don't know. So what are you watching, Jason?" Nate said trying to change the subject

"Oh, it's about birds and birdhouses." Jason responded excitingly

"I'm not surprised." Shane muttered making Nate laugh

"What are you guys laughing about?" Jason asked confused

"Nothing, man." Nate replied chuckling

So the boys spent the rest of the day watching TV with Jason. Nate thinking about Caitlyn every now and then, wondering when he'll see her again.

_The next day_

Caitlyn and Mitchie were sitting in their kitchen, eating breakfast, watching TV.

"Look, Cait, Connect 3 is on hot tunes again." Mitchie said making Caitlyn look up at her

"Oh, great." Caitlyn replied sarcastically not wanting to see Nate with some new girl again

"_During a recent interview with Connect 3, we noticed Nate looking extra happy. When we asked him why he replied "I'm in love". So who is the girl that made Nate so happy? We don't know but we do know she is one lucky girl." The reporter announced smiling_

"See? This is why I didn't want to like him. One day and he is already with another girl. Not only that but he's in love with her." Caitlyn said sadly, few tears falling down her cheeks

"Cait, I am really sorry. What are you going to do?" Mitchie asked, feeling bad for her friend

"The only thing I can do. Forget about him." Caitlyn told her, sadly


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Nate are you crazy? Why would you tell them you're in love?" Shane yelled at his brother

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. She asked me why I was smiling and it was the first thing that came to mind." Nate said defending himself

"But now the press is going to be all over you. They will not leave you alone until you tell them who you're in love with."Shane told his brother

"No, they can't find out about Caitlyn. "Nate said panicking

"Relax, they won't. All you have to do is take an attractive girl with you somewhere you know where paparazzi are and they'll think you're in love with her." Shane explained in a duh tone

"But then Caitlyn will see it and think I'm live with the girl. I don't want to break her heart." Nate said sighing in frustration

"Do you see any other way?" Shane asked sarcastically

"No." Nate answered quietly

"Then that's what you'll do. Now I'm hungry, you want something?" Shane asked, heading towards the kitchen

"No thanks, I'm good." Nate replied sadly, as Shane left the room.

_With the girls_

"Cait, come on, cheer up. We're meeting my parents for lunch in like 20 minutes, and you know how they are when we're late, so let's go." Mitchie said dragging her friend from the couch, out of the apartment.

"Fine, I'm only going because I haven't seen Connie and Steve since Christmas since they couldn't come yesterday and I missed them." Caitlyn informed Mitchie, getting in the car

"Okay, they can't wait to see you too." Mitchie said, getting in the driving seat.

_15 minutes later_

"Mitchie, Caitlyn, it's so good to see you both." Connie Torres squealed, hugging both girls

"Good to see you too, mom." Mitchie said smiling

"You look beautiful, Mitchie." Connie gushed, looking at her daughter

"Thank mom." Mitchie replied, going to hug her dad.

"And Caitlyn, look at you." Connie said looking at Caitlyn.

"Thanks, Connie, you look great too." Caitlyn replied, forcing a smile, trying not to think about Nate.

"What's wrong, Caitlyn? You look sad." Steve asked, letting go of Mitchie

"Nothing." Caitlyn replied, trying to smile

"Caitlyn, come tell us what's bothering you." Connie said as the four of them sat down in the booth

"Well, I'm in love." Caitlyn stated looking at them, waiting for their reaction

"And that's a bad thing?" Steve asked confused, as Mitchie ordering everyone's food.

"It is when the guy is in love with someone else."Caitlyn explained sadly

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Connie said feeling bad for her

"It's okay, I'm getting over him. So anyways what's new with you guys?" Caitlyn asked forcing a smile once again

"Well, we're going on a cruise in 2 months." Steve replied smiling, taking a bite out of his chicken sandwich

"That's great, where are you guys going?" Mitchie said excitingly

"San Francisco. We figured we've never been there so why not?" Connie answered, drinking her lemonade

"Well, have fun." Caitlyn spoke up smiling softly

"Don't worry, it'll get better. Tell us about this guy, who is he?" Connie asked curiously

"Well we met yesterday actually. I know it sounds crazy to fall in love with someone that quickly but I did and now I can't get over him. Anyways we were both stuck in an elevator for hours and we got to know each other and I realized I loved him. Then we went back to our lives and the story ended." Caitlyn said sadly, eating her Caesar salad.

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn. What's his name?" Steve questioned

"Nate Gray." Caitlyn responded, small smile appearing on her face, thinking of him

"What? Nate Gray, the guy from Connect 3?" Steve said a little too loudly

"Yeah I know. That was my reaction too." Mitchie said still a little shocked her best friend is in love with a famous musician

"He's just a regular guy." Caitlyn answered, defensively

"We know that it's just weird you falling in love with someone like him. Actually now that I picture you too together I'm thinking you guys would be so cute together." Connie gushed like a teenager

"Thanks, Connie but it's just not meant to be." Caitlyn said sighing sadly

"Don't say that, unexpected things happen."Mitchie reassured her best friend

"Thanks but can we please change the subject?" Caitlyn asked desperately

"Sure. Oh before I forget, I got you girls presents." Connie said excitingly

"You did? But it was Mitchie's birthday yesterday, not mine." Caitlyn asked surprised

"I know that but I just wanted to give you both something."Connie explained, pulling out two small rectangle boxes

"Wow, thanks, you guys." Mitchie said staring at the gorgeous green diamond necklace in her hands. **(Picture in profile)**

"You're welcome, sweetie. I know we already gave you your birthday present but we couldn't resist." Connie said hugging her daughter

"Thank you both. This is beautiful." Caitlyn gushed looking at her purple diamond necklace.** (Picture in profile)**

"You're welcome, girls. Now you match."Connie said laughing, as Mitchie and Caitlyn both ran up to hug her and Steve.

After Steve left for work, the girls decided to spend the rest of the day shopping. It was now 8 o'clock at night and the girls finally made it home, exhausted.

"Ugh, I'm so tired."Caitlyn said laying on the couch

"Me too. "Mitchie replied and was about to lay down too but the doorbell rang."I'll get it."

"Flowers for Ms. Caitlyn Geller?" the man at the door said

"Yeah, I'll take that for her. Thank you." Mitchie answered, smiling, taking the flowers

"Who was that?" Caitlyn asked as Mitchie walked in with a bouquet of Gladiolus. "Who got you flowers?"

"They're not for me. These are for you."Mitchie said handing Caitlyn the flowers, smiling

"Really? Wow, my favorite. And look there's a note." Caitlyn said happily, smelling the flowers

"What does it say?" Mitchie asked curiously

"It says: _I just can't help myself, I am falling in love with you." _Caitlyn told her with a huge smile

"Wow, does it say who it's from?" Mitchie asked

"No, it just says _a man who's in love with you_." Caitlyn replied slightly confused

"Wow, Cait, looks like you have a secret admirer." Mitchie told her friend, smiling


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After the flower delivery, Caitlyn and Mitchie spent the rest of the night watching chick flicks, guessing who the secret admirer was.

"Maybe its Alex from work?" Mitchie suggested as she and Caitlyn lay on the couch, eating junk food

"No, he's gay, remember?" Caitlyn said eating a chocolate chip cookie

"Oh, I forgot. What about Mark, the mailman, he is always winking at you?" Mitchie wondered

"Mitch, he's married, and he's like 40." Caitlyn explained making a disgusted face

"So?" Mitchie asked teasingly, making Caitlyn glare at her. "I'm just kidding."

"This is stupid. Whoever it is knows I love gladioluses and not a lot of people do. "Caitlyn said looking at Mitchie

"I know. It was Ryan. He knows you like gladioluses and he has been crushing on you for months." Mitchie told her excitingly

"You're right. But I don't like him like that, I don't want break his heart" Caitlyn said feeling guilty

"Well if it was him, all you have to do is go on a date with him. Plus think of it this way, he may be the one to help you get over Nate." Mitchie suggested trying to be positive knowing her friend was sad

"I guess." Caitlyn replied sadly

_With the guys_

"I hope she likes the flowers" Nate said to himself, sitting on the couch, in his and his brothers' house.

"Who likes the flowers?" Shane asked appearing out of nowhere, sipping on his mountain dew.

"Huh? No one. I meant I hope mom likes the flowers I sent for her birthday."Nate said nervously thinking of an excuse

"But mom's birthday was 2 months ago." Shane reminded him, obviously not believing him.

"Well I wanted to send her flowers just because." Nate said faking a smile

"Come on, Nate. I know you're a bad liar, so why don't you just tell me the truth? Who were the flowers for?" Shane asked suspiciously

"Fine I sent Caitlyn flowers, you happy?" he replied groaning in frustration

"Are you crazy? If the press finds out, they won't leave her alone." Shane yelled

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I didn't say it was from me, I made it look like a secret admirer. I'm not that stupid, Shane."Nate explained angrily

"Sorry, dude. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. So what are you going to do now?" Shane asked feeling guilty for yelling

"I don't know. I might have to follow that plan of yours. There is no other way."Nate said sadly. "Look, I'm going to go for a drive." He added, grabbing his keys and jacket and leaving.

"He must really love her." Shane said to himself, once Nate left

"Who loves who?" Jason asked appearing from the other room with "Birds Weekly" magazine in his hand

"Nate. He really loves Caitlyn." Shane replied looking weirdly at the magazine in his brother's hand

"Oh, who's Caitlyn?" Jason asked confused

"Jason, do you ever listen?" Shane said groaning. "Caitlyn is the girl that was stuck in the elevator with Nate, the one he's in love with." He explained slowly

"Nate was stuck in an elevator? When?" Jason asked surprised.

"Ugh." Shane groaned again. "Now Nate is going crazy over this girl, he'll never see again."

"Wouldn't it be cool if he could meet her unexpectedly?" Jason questioned laughing, but still confused.

"Jason you are a genius." Shane said happily, thinking of an idea.

"Thank you. " Jason answered happily. "What did I do?"

"All we have to do is find out where she lives and get them to meet again. Then Nate will be happy to see her again and then we'll all be happy." Shane explained.

"Great plan. How are we going to do that?" Jason asked curiously

"I have no idea." Shane answered sighing

_Meanwhile with Nate_

"Nate? What are you doing here, honey?" an elderly woman with curly dark hair asked.

"I wanted to see you, mom." Nate replied hugging his mom

"Oh, sweetheart I haven't seen you since Jason's birthday two months ago. Your father and I missed you and the boys so much." Mrs. Gray said happily

"We missed you too, mom." He told his mom smiling

"Well come in and tell me what's wrong, Nathan." His mom said

"Mom, how do you know something is wrong?" Nate asked once they were inside, sitting on the couch

"Honey, I'm your mom. I know everything. Now tell me what's bothering my baby boy "Mrs. Gray replied chuckling

"Mom, don't call me that." Nate groaned making his mom laugh

"Sorry. So who is making my son sad? Is it Shane? Jason?" Mrs. Gray asked worryingly but joking at the same time

"No mom, Shane and Jason didn't do anything this time." He answered chuckling. "I'm in love."

"Oh, honey that's wonderful. When am I going to meet this lucky lady?" Mrs. Gray said excitingly

"You're not. We were stuck in an elevator for a few hours and then we both went our own ways and I don't think I'll ever see her again. Mom, I love her. "Nate explained sadly

"Sweetie, what do you mean, you'll never see her again?" Nate's mom asked confused

"Well you see she's not famous and I never even asked her for her phone number or anything. I know her address and I sent her flowers but I'm scared to actually talk to her. What do I do mom?"Nate asked desperately, sighing

"Oh, Nathan. I don't know what to tell you. I think it's wonderful that you are in love but if you can't talk to her, maybe you should do something you're good at. Maybe write her a song to confess your love?" she suggested

"Mom, this is perfect thank you so much." Nate exclaimed "So how is it going around here?" he added changing the subject

"Glad I could help, honey." She answered smiling. "Oh, well you know everything is the same. Anastasia misses you and the boys like crazy. Every time she comes over she always asks where her uncles are. Laura always wonders why her brothers don't visit anymore." She explained with a hint of sadness in her eyes

"I'm really sorry, mom. You know how busy we are. I promise you Shane, Jason and I will spend the whole weekend with you guys. We miss you guys too." Nate told his mom feeling bad for not having enough time with his family

"Alright, sweetie. Would you like some cheesecake? I know it's your favorite." Mrs. Gray asked hopefully

"Sure, mom." Nate answered with a smile

_Later that night in the boys' house_

"Dude, where were you?" Shane asked Nate who just walked through the door.

"Relax, I went to visit mom."Nate said smiling

"Oh, Why are smiling? You were sad when you left."Shane asked confused

"Mom gave me a great idea."Nate explained sitting on one of the chairs in their living room

"What idea?" Shane asked curiously, sitting in the other chair

"I am going to write Caitlyn a song." Nate announced happily

**I need some ideas for the next chapter. I also need help picking a song that Nate will sing for Caitlyn. The poll is on my profile. Thank you everyone who reviewed.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"A song? Why?" Shane asked confused

"Because You know I'm not good at talking about my feelings, and I love writing songs so it's a great idea." Nate explained

"Yea you are not a feelings guy." Shane teased him. "But writing a song seems like a good idea. Good luck man. I'm tired so good night." Shane stated, patting Nate on the back

"Thanks. Good night." Nate replied as Shane left the room and went upstairs

Just as Shane was out of sight, Nate grabbed his song writing book and a pen and began writing the song.

_The Next Morning _

Nate was the first to wake up still on the couch like the night before with a smile on his face because he remembered that he wrote the whole song last night. He was excited to perform it during Connect 3's next concert but also worried because he didn't know how Caitlyn would react once she hears it. So Nate sat there on the couch thinking when he heard Shane and Jason coming down the stairs arguing.

"Jase, a bedroom is called that for a reason. You see it's a room where the bed is." Shane explained slowly and frustrated at the same time

"I understand that. What I don't understand is if a bedroom has a bed in it, then how come Kitchen isn't called Food room or something?" Jason asked with a confused look written all over his face

"I don't know why, Jason it just isn't." Shane replied groaning, sitting next to Nate

"Oh, okay. Whatever." Jason said suddenly happy again

"So anyways Nate did you finish your song?" Shane asked curiously

"Yep and it's the best I've ever written. I'm thinking of performing it next week during our concert." Nate said happily, hiding his song book so Shane and Jason couldn't see it.

"Good for you Man. Let's go get some breakfast, I'm hungry."Shane said changing the subject

"Sure."Nate said dully

"Let's have pancakes." Jason exclaimed while the guys rolled their eyes

_After breakfast, the guys went over to their parents' house _

"My babies."Mrs. Gray cried seeing Jason, Shane and Nate standing on the front porch with smiles on their faces.

"Hi, mom." Shane replied as she went to hug him

Jason was next "I missed you mommy." He said as the boys laughed and rolled their eyes and Mrs. Gray hugged him

Lastly Nate hugged his mom, chuckling "Nice to see you again mom."

Mrs. Gray laughed and opened the door so the boys could come inside. While inside, she went to the kitchen and quickly came back with a box. She sat down on the couch with the box on her lap while the boys just looked at her curiously with confused looks on their faces.

"Your dad and I thought it would be nice for you boys to take a little break from your rock star life so we're giving you this."Mrs. Gray explained handing each of them a pamphlet

"You're giving us a pamphlet?" Jason said confused

"No Jason, they are sending us on a cruise." Shane explained irritated

"Oh, thank you, guys." Nate said smiling

"So when is this vacation?" Shane asked excitingly

"Next weekend. I already took care of everything. "Mrs. Gray said with a smile

"Awesome." Jason yelled happily making everyone look at him weird

_Meanwhile with the girls_

"But Mitch, I don't want to go." Caitlyn whined

"Caitlyn, come on, it'll be fun. Think of it as girls time." Mitchie said almost begging her

"But I don't want to go on a cruise. Haven't you seen Titanic?' Caitlyn complained again

"That happened a long time ago so stop complaining. You and are spending going and we are going to have fun and that's final." Mitchie said in a threatening voice, making Caitlyn scared of her.

"Fine. We're going to have so much fun." Caitlyn replied sarcastically.

"Thank you now let's go pack." Mitchie exclaimed happily, going to their room dragging Caitlyn with her.

_The Next Weekend the girls arrived at the cruise ship terminal _

"We're here. Isn't this exciting?" Mitchie asked squealing while Caitlyn groaned. Mitchie ignored her and picked up their bags, walking to enter on the ship

"Hi, can I see your documents please?" the lady at the counter asked smiling. In Caitlyn's opinion she was gorgeous. She had long auburn, straight hair and piercing green eyes.

"Yeah, here. "Mitchie said smiling

"Sure let me check." Minutes later she said "Alright, you are, now you just go over there, and get on the ship."

"Thank you."Caitlyn answered as her and Mitchie went in the same direction the lady pointed to.

Minutes later Connect 3 came up to the same woman. They smiled politely hoping no one would recognize them, considering the fact that they were wearing a disguise.

"Hi, can I see your documents please?" the lady asked, not recognizing them.

"Here you go." Shane answered giving her the papers

"Oh my gosh, you're Connect 3." She cried shockingly making them groan

"Yes, but can you please keep it down?" Nate asked politely

"Yeah, sorry."she said embarrassed. "Here now you just go over there and you get on the ship." she pointed to a sign that said 'ENTER THE SHIP'

"Thank you." Jason said excitingly and the boys followed the sign

_With the girls_

"Okay so we're cabin 1736. Isn't this exciting?" Mitchie exclaimed walking around the rooms

"Yes, very. " Caitlyn replied sarcastically, making Mitchie glare at her, playfully. "Sorry Mitch, it's just I'm scared of being on a ship in the middle of nowhere."

"We won't be in the middle of nowhere and don't worry its safe. Who knows, you might meet someone interesting here." Mitchie said trying to cheer Caitlyn up

"I doubt it." Caitlyn replied as they stopped in front of their cabin, Mitchie unlocking the door

_Back to the guys _

"Alright so we're in cabin 1733." Shane told his brothers as they walked around

"Hey do you think they have birds here?" Jason asked curiously as Nate and Shane rolled their eyes

"No Jason they don't."Nate answered with a sigh

"Why not?"

"I don't know Jason, they just don't."

"How come?'

"Because-"

"Alright, here is our room." Shane said interrupting them, unlocking the door.

About an hour and a half later, both girls and boys were all settled and getting ready for dinner.

_With the girls_

"Mitch, what do you think of this dress** (Picture in Profile)**?"Caitlyn asked twirling around in a summer, yellow dress

"It's cute. What about me?" Mitchie asked wearing a red dress **(Picture in Profile)**

"I like it, now let's go." Caitlyn chuckled grabbing Mitchie's hand, running out of the room

"Geez, what's the rush?" Mitchie joked as they got in the elevator.

Minutes later Caitlyn replied "I'm hungry." getting off the elevator walking towards the dining room

"Hi, ladies what table are you?" the guy at the dining room asked, smiling

"21." Caitlyn answered and the guy lead them to their table

"So what would you ladies like to order?" he asked handing them both menus, holding a pad and a pen

"We'll both have Caesar salads for appetizers and I'll have fettuccini with shrimp and a diet coke, please." Mitchie explained, giving him back the menu

"Great and what about you m'am?" he asked Caitlyn

"I'll have a diet coke also and I'll have New York steak with the mashed potatoes." Caitlyn answered handing him the menu

Five minutes later the guy comes back with two plates of Caesar salad and hands them to Caitlyn and Mitchie. The girls smile politely in return and begin eating

_Back with the boys who are sitting only a few tables away from the girls. Both they and the girls don't know about each other yet._

"So I'll have the steak with the baked potato." Nate told the woman who was taking their order

"And I'll have the lobster." Shane said smiling

"I'll have the chicken." Jason answered happily

"Alright I'll be right back with your food." The woman said walking away

_After dinner_

"Guys, I'm going to go walk around a little okay?" Nate said quietly as they exited the dinner room

"But I thought we were supposed to go to that Show." Shane told him slightly confused

"I know but I don't feel like it. I'll just meet you after."

"Okay, sure." Shane said as Nate left

_With Mitchie and Caitlyn_

"That was so good. I am so full." Caitlyn said with a laugh as they left the dinner room

"I know. Hey there is a show in about 10 minutes on deck 2, want to go see it?" Mitchie asked excitingly

"No thanks. I think I'm going to go for a walk, but you can go. I'll meet back at our cabin later." Caitlyn promised her as Mitchie nodded

"Okay, have fun walking around."

"Thanks you too." Caitlyn replied, leaving

Nate was walking around the dock for about 20 minutes and finally stopped looking at the view of the ocean, thinking. His thoughts were interrupted by a woman in her late 60s calling him.

"Excuse me, young man. Do you by any chance know where the show is?" the woman asked sweetly

"Um…yeah it's on deck 2." He replied dully

The woman smiled back and said "Thank you, why so sad?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Nate faked a smile

"Don't lie to me." She warned making Nate look back at her strange

"Okay, you see I love this girl but I only met her once and I will never see her again. I wrote her a song but I don't know if she loves me back." He explained sighing

The woman looked at him with a smile. "Oh I see. The same thing happened to me and my husband Eddie. We met on the last day of school and then next year, he went to a different school. But fate brought us together again years later and here we are 35 years later, still in love. I'm sure if you and this girl are meant to be together you'll meet again."

"Maybe, thank you so much for your help." Nate said smiling sweetly at her

"You're welcome. Now I have to go before I miss the whole show. And remember "Control your fate or somebody else will." She said before leaving

About ten minutes later, Nate decided to go back to his cabin and was walking down the stairs, when he spotted someone familiar. Realizing who it is, his eyes lit up and his smile got wide as he ran to her and tapped her on her shoulder, making her turn around.

"Caitlyn?" Nate asked smiling, looking at the woman in front of him


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Caitlyn?" Nate asks smiling, looking at the woman in front of him

"Nate? Wow, I can't believe you're here." She says hugging him

"What are you doing here?" he asks still shocked, but happy at the same time

"I'm here with my friend Mitchie, remember I told you about her?" She says and he nods. "Well she practically dragged me here. What about you? Why are you here?"

"Well our parents decided Connect 3 needed a vacation so they sent us on this cruise. I still can't believe you're here." He tells her smiling, making her blush

"Me too. I thought you would never see you again." She says looking at him

"Well you did. So…" he starts

"So…"

"Would you like to maybe take a walk with me?"He asks shyly

"Sure." She answers trying not show how excited she is

"So how did your friend react when you didn't show up at her birthday?" Nate asks as they start walking slowly

"Well she was worried at first but then I told her what happened and she calmed down. Not to mention the fact how happy she was it was you I was stuck with." Caitlyn explained with a laugh

"Really? Why is that?" he asked curiously

"Well as I already told you, she has a huge crush on Shane but will never admit it. She couldn't believe that I was with a member of Connect 3." She said

"Yeah well if she wants to meet him, I can set it up." Nate told her hopefully, knowing if that happens, he'll see Caitlyn again

"Really? That would be great. Thank you so much." She squealed, surprising him with a hug

"You're welcome." He says chuckling

"Sorry for jumping on you." She said softly embarrassed

"No problem. I didn't mind." He said with a huge smile, making her blush again

"So, I better get going. It's late, Mitchie will probably get worried." Caitlyn realized, looking at her watch

"Can I at least walk you back to your cabin?" he asked hopefully

"Sure." She replied, smiling walking towards the elevator

"So when can I see you again?" he asked getting in the elevator

"How about tomorrow? For breakfast or lunch?" she suggested while inside the elevator

"Breakfast. I'll meet you at the upper deck around 10, maybe?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Mitchie is going to be so happy. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she meets Shane." Caitlyn gushed excitingly

"Well it will be kind of fun playing matchmaker. Shane really needs someone to control his attitude." Nate joked, stepping out of the elevator, following Caitlyn

"Good because believe me, Mitchie loves controlling everything." Caitlyn said chuckling, as they walked to her cabin

"Then they're perfect for each other." Nate stated as Caitlyn laughed

"Well here we are." Caitlyn told him, standing outside her cabin

"This is your cabin?" Nate asked and she nodded. "Mine is just a few doors down."

"Really? That's great." Caitlyn gushed

"Yeah." Nate agreed

"Well, good night. I'll see you tomorrow." Caitlyn asked, giving him a quick hug

"Good night." He replied as she opened the door. "Oh and Caitlyn?" he calls after her

"Yeah?" she asks turning around to face him.

"It was really nice seeing you again." He said with a smile

"You too, Nate." She replies with a huge smile on her face and closes the door, as he walks away

_Inside Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin_

Mitchie was laying on her bed watching TV, when the door opened revealing Caitlyn standing there with a huge smile.

"Cait, where were you and why are so happy?" Mitchie asked her friend curiously

Caitlyn just squealed in return and then gushed "Oh my gosh, Mitch. You would not believe who I just saw."

"Orlando Bloom?" Mitchie guessed excitingly making Caitlyn look at her weird. "It was just a guess."

"No, not Orlando Bloom. I saw Nate." Caitlyn squealed again, jumping up and down.

"Oh my god. Really? That's great." Mitchie said surprised

"I know and not only that but the rest of Connect 3 is here too." Caitlyn gushed making Mitchie look at her speechless

"You mean Shane Gray is here?" Mitchie asked and Caitlyn nodded. "Ahhhh."She screamed and started jumping up and down with Caitlyn

"Yeah, and you'll see him tomorrow" Caitlyn added making Mitchie scream louder but not realize exactly what she meant

"Thank you, thank you; you are the best, best friend EVER."Mitchie squealed, then suddenly stopped and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong, Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked, also sitting on the bed, next to her

"I am so stupid. Here I am thinking Shane is going to like me but he's not." Mitchie said sadly

"Mitch, you know that's not true." Caitlyn reassured her friend, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"But it is true. He would never even look twice at a girl like me." Mitchie replied frowning

"I don't think so. He would be an idiot not to like you, trust me, a friend knows these things."Caitlyn said smiling, hugging Mitchie

"Thanks, Cait." Mitchie smiled. "So you and Nate huh? Tell me everything." She then continued excitingly

"Well there really is not a lot to tell. I was just walking around and I heard someone call my name, I turned around and saw him standing there. Then he walked me back to our cabin and that was it." Caitlyn explained, blushing slightly

"Aw, that's adorable. So when are you going to see him again?" Mitchie questioned eagerly

"Actually we are meeting them tomorrow for breakfast" Caitlyn replied, standing up

"Who 'we'? And who are 'them'?" Mitchie asked eyeing her suspiciously

"We as in you and me, and them as in Connect 3." Caitlyn said making Mitchie squeal

"You mean I am going to eat breakfast with Connect 3?" Mitchie asked happily, and Caitlyn nodded

"Yep. Anyways it's pretty late, so I'm going to take a quick shower." Caitlyn explained, going to the bathroom, leaving Mitchie there with a huge smile on her face.

_The Next Morning_

"Mitch, come on, let's go already" Caitlyn yelled frustrated at her friend who was taking _way _too long

"I'm coming, geez have some patience." Mitchie said coming out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans with a green blouse **(Picture in Profile)**

"Wow, looks like someone is getting all dressed up for someone." Caitlyn teased her, walking out of the cabin

"Me? Look at you, who are you trying to impress? Nate?" Mitchie mocked back looking at Caitlyn who was wearing a white skirt and a blue blouse **(Picture in Profile)**

"Ha-ha, you are so funny." Caitlyn replied sarcastically, and Mitchie stuck out her tongue in return." Very mature, Mitch."

"Oh, whatever, Caitlyn. We both know you love him so please."Mitchie said sighing as the two got in the elevator

"For your information, I am not trying to impress anyone. I may love him but I'm not trying to look good for him."Caitlyn explained getting off the elevator minutes later

"Look, there he is, sitting over there." Mitchie yelled, making Caitlyn run a hand over her hair and fix her clothes and Mitchie laughed, while Caitlyn looked at her confused

"What?" Caitlyn asked applying her lip gloss, making Mitchie laugh harder

"I was kidding and I proved my point." Mitchie said proudly as the two headed towards deck 10

"I hate you." Caitlyn joked. "What point did you prove?"

"You _are_ trying to look good for him. The minute I told you he was right there; you started fixing your hair and your outfit." Mitchie said with a smile.

"Whatever, you evil woman." Caitlyn teased as her and Mitchie laughed

The two kept walking when they heard someone shouting Caitlyn's name behind them. The girls turned around and saw Nate and the rest of Connect 3 standing there smiling.

"Oh, hi. This is my best friend Mitchie." Caitlyn said looking at Nate.

"Hi, I'm Nate and these are my older brothers." Nate said introducing himself and shaking Mitchie's hand

"Nice to meet. I have heard a lot about you." Mitchie answered motioning towards Caitlyn who blushed slightly

"Really? What did you hear?" Nate asked, chuckling, starring at Caitlyn

"Anyways, I'm Caitlyn." Caitlyn said interrupting them, shaking hands with Shane.

"Shane. We heard a lot about you too." Shane replied with a small laugh, looking at Nate who was clearly embarrassed

"And what did you hear?" Caitlyn asked teasing Nate

"I'm Jason." Jason said suddenly shaking hands with Caitlyn then Mitchie

"Nice to meet you, Jason." Caitlyn answered politely

"I'm Mitchie." Mitchie introduced herself

"Shane." Shane said and the two looked at each other smiling

"Did you see that? It's working, they like each other." Caitlyn gushed excitingly to Nate who just chuckled

"Yeah, I guess." He replied smiling

"I'm hungry. Let's go get food." Jason stated, making Nate and Caitlyn look at him, smiling and Mitchie and Shane snap out of their little world

"Let's go." Nate said, letting Caitlyn go in front of him.

_At the breakfast table_

"So we should be in Mexico in about two hours, so you guys want to go together?" Shane asked, looking at Mitchie

"Sure." Mitchie replied sighing lovingly

"Okay then, are we all going together or do you guys want to split up?" Nate asked, stuffing another mouthful of waffles in his mouth

"I think we should split up."Shane suggested hoping to spend time with Mitchie

"Okay, so who's doing what?" Caitlyn asked

"I want to go to the beach""I want to go shopping""I want to see birds""I want to walk around""I want to go on the boats" everyone shouted at the same time

"So Mitchie and I are going to the beach first then shopping." Shane stated happily, looking at Mitchie

"Okay, but can we take pictures with the animals too?" Mitchie asked excitingly

"Sure, anything you want." Shane replied making Mitchie giggle

"Okay… so that leaves us three." Nate said gesturing towards Jason, Caitlyn and himself

"Well I guess we'll go to see birds, then go on boats and then walk around, do some shopping, etc." Caitlyn suggested, Nate and Jason nodded

"Sounds good to me." Nate said smiling at Caitlyn

"Well we better go get ready. How about Mitchie and I meet you guys outside our cabin in about an hour or so."Caitlyn asked getting up from her seat and dragging Mitchie away from Shane

"Okay, the guys and I will hang around here for a while." Shane said smiling at Caitlyn and winking at Mitchie.

"See you guys later, and it was nice meeting all of you." Mitchie replied, walking away with Caitlyn

"So what do you think of Mitchie?" Nate asked Shane once the girls were out of sight

"I really like her." Shane answered happily while Jason went to play ping pong with someone

"So are going to ask her out or something?" Nate asked happy his and Caitlyn's plan worked

"Yeah, I'm thinking of doing it today." Shane replied as the boys went to find their brother

_With the girls_

"So? What do you think about Shane, huh?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie opening the door to their cabin

"He's so cute. I think I'm in love." Mitchie answered sighing lovingly while Caitlyn chuckled softly

"Well I'm happy for you, and as far as I can tell he likes you too." Caitlyn said with a smile

"I hope so." Mitchie replied. "How about you and Nate?"

"What about me and Nate? We're just friends." Caitlyn said nervously

"Sure and I'm Demi Lovato." Mitchie joked grabbing her camera and putting it in her purse

"Oh shut up."Caitlyn joked back as the two burst in laughter

An hour later, Nate, Jason and Shane were standing outside Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin, waiting for the girls. After about 5 minutes of knocking the girls finally came out, smiling.

"Ready to go?" Shane asked Mitchie, oblivious to everything else around them

"Yeah, let's go." Mitchie said excitingly grabbing Shane's hand, walking away

"I can't believe they just left us. It's like we're invisible." Nate stated pouting slightly

"Aw, did they hurt your feelings?" Caitlyn teased and Nate shot her a glare

"You are so funny. You should be a comedian." Nate replied jokingly

"I thought Caitlyn was a producer." Jason asked confused

"She is, Jason." Nate answered sighing in annoyance

"Then why did you say she should be a comedian?" Jason asked dumbly

"It was a joke, Jason." Nate explained slowly while Caitlyn laughed

"Oh, okay. Come on, let's go." Jason said happy again and they all walked to exit the ship

_In Mexico _

"Let's go take pictures with the birds." Jason yelled happily, grabbing Nate and Caitlyn's hands, dragging them towards a man who was holding a bird on his shoulder

"Jase, calm down. Go stand next to the bird and I'll take the picture."Nate ordered pushing Jason towards the man with the bird

"Smile."Caitlyn said laughing at Jason's nervous face

"Alright. Caitlyn you're next."Nate told her once Jason was done with the picture

"Why don't you go in the picture too?" Jason suggested taking the camera from Nate

"Okay, just press this button." Nate instructed showing Jason a button on a camera

"I'm not stupid, okay?" Jason answered while Nate and Caitlyn laughed at him. "Now smile."

"Okay, now where should we go next?" Nate asked after the picture was taken

"How about we go on those?" Caitlyn suggested pointing to the boats

"Sure." Nate replied with a smile

_Meanwhile with Shane and Mitchie_

"Really? You were a dork when you were a kid? I find that hard to believe." Mitchie said in shock

"It's true. I wasn't always hot and popular like I am now." Shane replied smirking nodding

"More like a jerk." Mitchie muttered

"What was that?" Shane asked

"Nothing"

"I thought I heard you call me a jerk."

"That's because I did." Mitchie said teasingly and Shane gasped. "Oh, did I hurt the superstar's feelings?"

"Yes you did." Shane answered, pouting

"Aw, I'm sorry what can I do to make you feel better?" Mitchie asked chuckling

"Kiss me." Shane said seriously, making Mitchie's mouth drop and eyes widen

"What? What do you mean kiss-"Mitchie started but was interrupted by Shane pulling her in a passionate kiss

"Wow." Mitchie said once they pulled apart

"Mitchie, I have to tell you something." Shane told her nervously, looking in her eyes

"Okay. What's wrong?" Mitchie asked curiously

"I really like you and I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked quietly

"YES" Mitchie yelled, grinning as Shane pulled her in for another kiss

_Back to Jason, Nate and Caitlyn_

"So what are we going to do now?" Caitlyn asked once the three of them stepped off the boat

"Let's go shopping. I want to buy a souvenir for mom." Jason said excitingly walking towards one of the little stores

"Okay, sure" Nate said as they entered the store

"I'm going to go see if they have pictures with birds here." Jason said walking away, leaving Nate and Caitlyn together

"So, what do you think Mitchie and Shane are doing?" Nate asked trying to make conversation

"I don't know, probably flirting." Caitlyn answered chuckling

"Maybe. I hope Shane asked her already." Nate said looking at her smiling

"Asked her what?" Caitlyn asked looking back at him curiously

"Oh, well he really likes Mitchie so he's planning to ask her out today." he explained

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome."Caitlyn gushed, hugging Nate suddenly, making him chuckle softly

"Caitlyn?" Nate asked seriously, letting her go 'I think it's time I tell her I love her.' He thought

"Yes?" she asked

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm just really glad we're friends." He replied not ready to confess yet, faking a smile

"Oh, me too." Caitlyn said trying to hide her disappointment

"Guys, look what I bought." Jason suddenly appeared again, holding a deck of cards with birds drawn on them

"Cards, Jason? You don't play cards."Nate asked sighing in annoyance

"I know but the birds looked cool." Jason replies happily

"I'm kind of hungry."Caitlyn states suddenly

"Okay then, let's go eat, then." Nate says, exiting the store, walking to a café near by

After their dinner the three headed back on the ship, promising to meet Shane and Mitchie for dinner later. Jason went up to the guys' cabin to put his things back and take a shower, while Nate and Caitlyn went to watch a show

"Do you even know what this show is about?" Nate whispered to Caitlyn, while the two sat on one of the seats in the room where the show is supposed to start any minute now

"No, I didn't get a chance to look over the schedule, but it doesn't matter, I'm sure I'll be fun."Caitlyn reassured him, smiling

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Today we have a special karaoke show for you all. If you would like to sing, then my all means go ahead."The announcer announced excitingly

"Oh, great, now we have to sit here and watch all these people, who obviously can't sing, sing." Nate whispered, sarcastically

"Hey, be nice. It's not our fault we're not all famous rock stars like you." Caitlyn whispered back smacking his arm

"Ow, Cait, that hurt." He said rubbing his arm.

"Oh, please. Stop being a baby."Caitlyn teased

"I am not a baby" he fought back

"Whatever just shut up and watch the show." Caitlyn said and Nate pouting and did as told

"Next up we have Marie Johnson singing 'Realize'. Please welcome Marie." The announcer yelled and the crowd cheered

"This is for anyone out there in love but not ready to admit their feelings yet." Marie said smiling and started singing

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No its never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but.

It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  


_We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized_

If you just realize what I just realized

Oh

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

Realize  
Realize  
Realize

"Well thank you, Marie. That was just amazing." The announcer said to Marie, who was walking off the stage

"Wow, she's good." Caitlyn told Nate gushing

"Yeah, I guess so." Nate replied thinking deeply about something

"What are you thinking about?" Caitlyn asked curiously

"Oh, nothing." He lied. 'I wish I could tell her I love her' he thought

"Oh, okay." Caitlyn said and turned back to the show

"So who would like to go next?" the announcer asked looking at the audience

"I do." Nate said, standing up and walking towards the stage, while Caitlyn looks at him surprisingly

"Alright, young man, and what will you be singing tonight?" the announcer asked Nate and then realized something. "Wait, you're Nate Gray, from Connect 3."

Nate chuckled. "Yeah, that's me. And I will be singing a song I wrote about someone very special to me." Nate replied

**Sorry it took so long but i started school and i have no time. I'll try to update faster but i can't promise anything. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9

"Alright, here you go." The announcer said handing Nate the microphone and a guitar

"Thank you, this song is called 'Please be mine.'" Nate stated nervously, strumming his guitar slowly, as he began to sing

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever  
_

_You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

The audience cheered loudly as Nate finished the song. Caitlyn just sat there shocked and curious to find out who the mystery girl that Nate wrote this song to is. Nate looked at her with a loving smile and she returned the smile.

"Well that was just fantastic, Nate. Whoever the girl is, she's very lucky."The announcer congratulated Nate who stood there with a huge smile on his face

"Thank you." Nate replied, shaking hands with the announcer, before walking off the stage and back to his seat next to Caitlyn

"So what did you think?" Nate asked sitting next to her

"Wow that was amazing. That girl you wrote it about is very lucky."Caitlyn told him trying to hide how sad she really was

'If only you knew it was about you.' Nate thinks but instead replies "Yeah, well she's pretty amazing" his eyes filling with love

"Really?" she asks sad but a bit angry at the same time

"She has gorgeous eyes, her hair is beautiful and she's very talented."

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Caitlyn says faking a smile

"Thanks, Caitlyn. So you ready to go find Mitchie and Shane?" he asks standing up, offering her his hand

"Sure." Caitlyn replies, with a smile, taking his hand and walking out of the room

_During Dinner_

Nate and Caitlyn sat at the table, where they all promised to meet each other. Apparently Shane and Mitchie haven't shown up yet, and neither has Jason.

"What is taking them so long? We were supposed to meet 20 minutes ago. I can't take it anymore, I'm hungry" Nate complained, frustrated

"Nate, will you calm down. They'll be here. Have some patience."Caitlyn answered laughing at his impatience

"But when?" Nate whined as Caitlyn laughed harder

"My guess is now." She replied seeing Shane and Mitchie coming towards them, holding hands

"I guess he asked her already."Nate whispered to Caitlyn seeing them

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, Shane insisted on going to the casino before" Mitchie explained looking at Shane

"I just wanted to see if today was my lucky day." Shane said kissing Mitchie's cheek sweetly, "And it was" he added

"Aw you guys are adorable and judging by the hand-holding, I'm guessing you guys are together." Caitlyn questioned already knowing the answer

"Yep. Can you believe I'm dating _the _Shane Gray?" Mitchie gushed, letting go of Shane's hand, sitting next to Caitlyn

"Well believe it. You are very lucky; do you know how many would love to be Shane Gray's girlfriend?" Shane informed cockingly, sitting down next to Mitchie

"You are so full of yourself." Mitchie replied rolling her eyes

"Well it's all part of being a rock star, babe." He told her, winking

"Last time I checked, having the ego the size of Texas in not part of being a rock star."Mitchie said and Shane pouted.

"Good one, Mitch." Caitlyn told her friend laughing

"Aw is Shane sad?"She asked and he nodded. "Here let me make it better. "She added before kissing him

"Okay, okay, enough of this. Nobody wants to see you too make out." Nate cried teasingly

"He's right. We'll continue this later." Shane said, pulling away from the kiss, looking at Mitchie

"Hey, where's Jason?" Caitlyn asked changing the subject

"I don't know, let me call him." Nate replied, taking his phone out from his pocket, dialing Jason's number, putting it on speaker

"_Hello?"_

"Jase, where are you?"

"_On the ship, duh."_

"Not what I meant. I know you're on the ship. I meant _where_ on the ship are you?"

"_Well you should have said that before."_

"Jason, just tell me where you are."

"_I'm here. I see you. Bye _"Jason said before hanging up.

Seconds later Jason appeared but not alone, but with a girl. She had long, dark, hair, dark brown eyes and just plain gorgeous.

"Hey guys. This is Ella, I met her a few hours ago, and I hope you don't mind that I invited her to dinner with us." Jason explained looking at his friends nervously

"No, Jase, we don't mind. Hi I'm Nate." Nate said offering his hand to shake

"I'm Ella. Jason told me about you guys."Ella told him, shaking his hand. "Let me guess, you're Caitlyn. "She added smiling at Caitlyn, who nodded and smiled back. "And I'm guessing that's Mitchie and Shane?" she asked looking at the couple who were obviously in the middle of making out, ignoring everything around them

"Yeah, don't mind them, they just started dating today."Caitlyn explained to Ella, chuckling slightly

"Got it. How long have you and Nate been together?" Ella asked curiously and both Nate and Caitlyn's cheeks flushed

"We're not exactly dating." Nate answered looking down

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought,I'm sorry." Ella said feeling bad and embarrassed

"It's okay, you didn't know."Caitlyn reassured Ella. "So how did you and Jason meet?" she asked trying hard to change the subject

"I bumped into her when I was on my way to our room." Jason explained, a wide grin appearing on his face

"And then he asked me to join him for dinner with you guys." Ella continued, grinning as well

"Well we're glad you came." Caitlyn said looking adoringly at them

"Oh when did you get here?" Shane asked Jason, suddenly speaking up

Nate rolled his eyes and answered. "10 minutes and if you weren't so busy making out with Mitchie, you would know that."

"I can't help it if my girlfriend is hot and I can't get my hands off of her." Shane replied looking at Mitchie, putting his arm around her

"Or your lips." Nate muttered and everyone laughed while Mitchie blushed furiously

"Anyways this is Ella, my friend." Jason explained and Ella shook hands with Mitchie and then Shane

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mitchie." Mitchie said, "And this is Shane." She added smiling towards Shane

"I know, Caitlyn introduced you guys while you were, you know, making out." Ella said uncomfortably, "But It's nice to meet you again."

"You too." Mitchie replied slightly embarrassed. "Shane, what are you doing?"She asked looking at her boyfriend who was sitting there annoyed, playing "Play My Music" from his phone.

"I'm hungry and the waiter is talking too long so I'm trying to get his attention. Maybe if he hears the song, he'll look towards us and we can finally order." Shane explained sighing in annoyance

"You're weird." Mitchie said laughing at her boyfriend. Seeing the waiter finally come over to their table, she added "But it worked, somehow."

"Yeah, surprisingly it did." Caitlyn agreed as the waiter came over

"Hi, I'm Cody, and I'll be your waiter today, what can I get for you?" a guy in his early 20's with blonde hair and hazel eyes asked, smiling at Caitlyn

"I'll get the rice with the shrimp." Mitchie replied

"Can I get the ravioli?"

"I want the chicken with the pasta."

"I'll have the fish with the rice."

"Alright and what can I get for you two?" the waiter asked Nate and Caitlyn, finishing writing the others' order, looking at them

"Steak." They both answered and then looked at each other surprisingly, smiling

"Okay, I'll be right be right back with your food."Cody finished winking at Caitlyn

"Thank you."Caitlyn replied smiling back shyly

"What was that?" Nate asked Caitlyn

"What?" she questioned

"You were just flirting with him." Nate explained a bit angry

"I was not."

"Yes you were."

"I was not flirting with him."

"Than what do you call that?"

"What?"

"Thank you."Nate mimicked Caitlyn

"I do not talk like that." Caitlyn argued, "And why do you care?"

"Because I just do." Nate answered

"Are you jealous?" Caitlyn asked suddenly realized the reason he was so offensive

"I am not jealous." He scoffed

"Sure, you're not." She told him sarcastically

"I'm not." He shot back defensively

"Whatever." Caitlyn replied looking at Mitchie, Ella, Shane and Jason who were staring at them laughing

"What are you laughing at?" Nate asked irritated

"You're acting like a couple." Shane replied smirking while Nate and Caitlyn blush slightly

"Shane, stop embarrassing them." Mitchie cried, slapping her boyfriend's arm

"Ow, Mitch. That hurt." Shane said rubbing his arm

"Well you deserved it." Mitchie replied smiling

"Why? All I did was say they look like a couple, since when is that a crime?" Shane questioned while Mitchie just rolled her eyes

"So I want to know how you all met."Ella said suddenly speaking up

"Well you know that Shane, Jason and I are brothers, right?" Nate asked sipping on his drink

"Yeah, but I want to know how you, Caitlyn, Jason, Shane and Mitchie, met." Ella explained chuckling yet curious

"Oh, well Shane and I met through Nate and Caitlyn." Mitchie answered looking at the two

"Really? How?" Ella asked excitingly

"Well it's a very funny story, actually."Nate chuckled looking at Caitlyn

"Tell me, I want to hear it." Ella said impatiently

"You want to tell her or should I?" Nate asked Caitlyn

"Let me." Caitlyn answered and told Ella the whole story

"Wow, that's adorable. What are the chances of you guys meeting again? It must be fate." Ella gushed

'_Control your fate or somebody else will' _Nate thought as he finally realized what that woman meant

"Nate, are you okay?" Caitlyn asked seeing him space out for a second

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Nate answered smiling

"About what?" Caitlyn wondered

'_You_' he thought but said "When we can finally get our food "instead

"Oh, well here it comes." Caitlyn said seeing the waiter come back with their food

_After dinner_

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Shane asked exiting the dinner

"Well I heard there is some show on deck 3, you guys want to go?" Mitchie asked and everyone nodded and started walking towards the elevator

Within minutes, the six arrived at the room where the show was. They all sat down and waited for the show to begin. About 10 minutes later, a man in his middle 30s appeared on stage.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Chuck and we are going to play a little game here on the cruise. So we are going to need volunteers. Can we get 3 couples out here please?" the man announced looking around the room

"You want to do it?" Mitchie whispered to Shane and he shrugged

"I don't know, sure." Shane replied as he and Mitchie raised their hands

"Looks like we found our first couple. Come on up, you too." Chuck said smiling at Shane and Mitchie as they made their way to the stage

"Well this should be fun." Nate muttered to himself but Caitlyn heard him and giggled softly

Nate turned to her and whispered "I bet you 20 dollars they'll lose because of Shane."

"You're on." Nate answered shaking her hand

"So what are your names?" the announcer asked Shane and Mitchie

"I'm Mitchie and this is Shane." Mitchie said smiling

"Fabulous, now we are going to need 4 more volunteers." Chuck said turning to look at the crowd again. Then he saw two hands in the air, so he motioned for them to come on stage and they did. "Alright, we have our second couple, here. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Chris and this is my wife Ava." The man in his early 40s said with a smile.

"Great, now all we need is one more couple." Chuck said smiling. "How about you two?" he pointed at a couple who were waving their hands

"Sure." The guy said, grabbing the girl's hand, walking towards the stage.

"Great, now what are your names?" Chuck asked as the couple got on stage

"I'm Emma and this is my fiancé Ethan." The girl answered, smiling

"Wonderful, now here is what we're going to do, we're going to need the girls to go in that room."Chuck said pointing to a room behind the stage and the girls did as told

"Okay now guys, I'm going to ask you questions about the ladies and then I'm going to ask the ladies what they think your answers were and then we'll compare them and see who got the most right." He explained and the boys nodded. "First question, Shane what is Mitchie's favorite food?"

"Um…shrimp?" Shane guessed

"Okay, Chris?"

"Caesar Salad."

"Ethan?'

"I think its chicken alfredo."

20 minutes later, the girls came back and sat next to the boys, and Chuck began talking. "Alright, girls, we asked the boys questions about you and now we will ask you those same questions and you will tell us what you think they answered. The couple with the most points at the end wins and gets a dinner for two in Spark Woodfire Grill Restaurant. Now let's begin, everyone ready?" he asked and everyone nodded. "First question, we asked the boys what your favorite food was, let's see what they said. Mitchie what do you think Shane said?"

"I'm hoping he said fish" Mitchie answered unsure and Chuck told Shane to hold up the card with the answer on it.

"Shrimp? I told you today, I love fish." Mitchie said to Shane who looked at her a little frightened

"Well since Shane said shrimp and you said fish, we'll give you a point for that." Chuck told them and they both smiled and the game went on.

Thirty minutes passed and it was now the end of the game. The scores were close; Mitchie and Shane had matched about 7 answers out of ten. Chris and Ava had 8 answers right and Emma and Ethan had 7 as well.

"I cannot believe you. We lost because of you." Mitchie groaned, looking at Shane as her, Nate, Caitlyn, and Shane walked out of the room. Jason and Ella left sometime during the game, wanting to go for a walk.

"Come on, it was just a game, Mitch." Shane whined not in the mood to argue

"I know, but how could you miss such an easy thing as my favorite color, isn't it obvious it's green?" Mitchie argued, groaning in frustration

"I'm sorry." Shane said looking at her with the best puppy dog face he could

"It's okay, I forgive you."Mitchie told him and suddenly they were happy again, meanwhile Nate and Caitlyn were having their own conversation

"I win, I win, I told you so." Nate teased Caitlyn jumping up and down excitingly

"Okay, fine, you win. Here you go." She said handing him a 20 dollar bill

"Thank you." Nate replied, taking the bill from her.

"Why did you just give him 20 dollars?" Mitchie asked looking at them suspiciously

Caitlyn looked at Nate and then answered "Because we made a bet."

"You did? About what?" Shane questioned looking at them

"You and Mitchie. I bet her 20 dollars you guys would lose because of you and I was right." Nate explained laughing, while Caitlyn shot him a glare

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to our room, I'm tired. "Mitchie stated and then turned to Shane and asked " Walk me there?"

Shane nodded and the two walked away, leaving Nate and Caitlyn alone

"Nate?" Caitlyn asked once they were out of sight

Nate turned to her and asked "Yeah?"

"That song you sang earlier, who was it about?" Caitlyn asked and Nate froze, not knowing what to say.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Um, it was about, um…" Nate stutters not knowing what to say

"Well?" Caitlyn asks impatiently

"It was about-"Nate starts to say but was quickly interrupted by the sound of Ella and Jason coming up to them. Nate sighs in relief while Caitlyn looks disappointed she didn't get an answer.

"Hey, where did Shane and Mitchie go?" Ella wonders looking around.

Caitlyn replies "She and Shane went back to our cabin. Where were you guys?"

"There was this show about birds and look we got a picture with them." Jason exclaims showing them a picture of Jason smiling with a bird on his shoulder

Caitlyn smiles while Nate laughs at his brother's excitement over birds. "That's great Jase, well I'm going to go bed, I'm tired, good night, it was nice meeting you, Ella. "Nate said to Ella and Jason and then looks over at Caitlyn and asked "Can I walk you back to your cabin?"

"Yeah." Caitlyn replies, smiling, waving bye to Jason and Ella as Nate waits for her.

"Good night." Ella waves and then turns to Jason who was staring at her dreamily. "What?"

"Ella, I was just wondering, do you maybe want to go on a date with me, once we get out of this ship?" Jason asks nervously as Ella just looks at him, eyes widened

"YES." She yells, hugging him tightly as he chuckles

_Meanwhile with Nate and Caitlyn _

"So now that we're alone, are you going to answer my question?" Caitlyn asks making Nate look at her nervously

"What question?" he questions pretending to not know what she's going to ask

"Who was the song about?" Caitlyn asks slowly as the two arrived at her cabin

"Oh, you mean 'Please be mine'?" Nate asks making her think he didn't know what she was talking about earlier

"No I mean the one Joe Jonas sang in that movie." Caitlyn responds sarcastically "Of course 'Please be mine"

"Okay, it was about a girl." Nate answers, looking around nervously

"Really? I thought it was about Brad Pitt." Caitlyn jokes then turns serious

"It was about a girl I'm in love with." Nate replies trying to hide the fact that it was her whom he wrote about

"Oh, great. Well bye "she answers turning to open the door but feels Nate grab her arm, making her turn around.

"I'll see you tomorrow, for breakfast?" Nate asks with a hopeful smile

Caitlyn barely smiles and answers "Sure, meet you on upper deck at 9?"

Nate nods and pulls her in for a tight hug. He feels her relax in his arms and smiles. After a minute or two, he finally releases her and looks at her dreamily, which she doesn't notice.

She smiles softly before saying "Good night. Nate."

"Good night, Caity." He replies with a huge smile, hoping she noticed what he called her

Caitlyn looks at him confused, and asks "Caity?"

"Yeah, I figured Caitlyn is too long and everyone already calls you Cait so I thought Caity was the perfect nickname for you. Is that okay?" he explains

"Yeah, I like it, it's just nobody has ever called me that before." Caitlyn answers chuckling slightly

"Good, then I'll be the only one." He replies and gives her another quick hug, before she opens the door and walks in her cabin.

_With Mitchie and Caitlyn_

"He's in love with someone Mitch."Caitlyn exclaims, lying on her bed

When Mitchie didn't respond, Caitlyn looks at her curiously and sees her best friend on the phone with someone. Caitlyn gets up, walks over to her and yells "MITCHIE."

Mitchie jumps in surprise and says "Oh, hey Caitlyn, when did you get here?"

"Ugh, am I invisible to everyone now?" Caitlyn cries, frustrated

Seeing her friend's reaction, Mitchie tells Shane "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow" and hangs up the phone

What she doesn't know is that she didn't actually hang up her phone.

_In the boys' cabin_

"Shane, will you get off the phone already?" Jason complains again, while Nate just sits on his bed, writing something

Shane rolls his eyes and goes back to him conversation with Mitchie. Minutes later, Mitchie tells him she has to go. He is about to hang up the phone when he hears something interesting on the other side. Realizing Mitchie didn't hang up the phone, he decides to listen to what it is the girls were talking about.

_Back to the girls_

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asks Caitlyn

"I love him, that's what's wrong, Mitchie." Caitlyn groans in frustration, laying on her bed

Mitchie walks over to her friend, sitting on the bed next to her "Oh, sweetie, I know that but why is that a bad thing?" she asks smoothly rubbing Caitlyn's back

"He loves someone else" Caitlyn responds before bursting in tears

"Cait, are you sure?" Mitchie asks

Caitlyn turns to look at her friend and says "Mitch, he told me that himself. I'm so stupid."

"Maybe you heard him wrong." Mitchie suggests trying to make Caitlyn feel better.

"I didn't. I don't care anymore. I'm going to bed, goodnight Mitch." Caitlyn replies, turning away from Mitchie, closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep

Mitchie sighs and goes to lay down in her own bed.

_Meanwhile with the boys_

Nate sits on his bed, shocked at what he just heard on the other line of the phone. A few minutes ago Shane called him and Jason to hear the girls' conversation. Now Nate is speechless after hearing the girl he loves tell her best friend she loves someone else. To say he was hurt would be an understatement. Nothing could describe how he feels right now. He is forced to snap out of his gaze when he hears Shane yell his name.

"What?" Nate replies annoyed

"Are you okay?" Shane asks, worried about his brother's feelings

That was when Nate snaps "Of course I'm not okay. What do you think?"

"Sorry." Shane says backing away from him, looking frightened

Nate sighs and then answers "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just I love her so much but she loves someone else. Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Shane tells his brother, patting him on the shoulder and walking away, leaving Nate alone, since Jason is already asleep

"Ugh, why are girls so difficult?" Nate mutters to himself, before falling asleep

_In the girls' cabin_

Caitlyn has tossed and turned in bed for at least two hours now. She looks over at Mitchie who is sleeping peacefully. She closes her eyes and within 20 minutes, finally falls asleep.

_In her dream_

"_Honey, I'm home" a male's voice echoed throughout the house_

"_In here" a woman yells from the kitchen_

_The man walks over to the kitchen, holding a bouquet of gorgeous pink roses in his hand. He sees his wife standing by the stove, cooking something. He walks to her and wraps his hands around her waist, handing her the flowers._

"_Geez, Nate, you scared me. What are you doing home so early?" the young woman asks her husband, seeing the flowers in his hands, her eyes light up "Are those for me?"_

_He looks at her with a mocked shocking face "Who did you think they are for, Jennifer Lopez?"_

_She laughs and takes the flowers from him, inhaling the scent. "I was just kidding, Nate, relax. I knew they were for me….wait… you would give Jennifer Lopez flowers, instead of your own wife?" she asks _

"_Caity, relax, I was joking. I only buy flowers for you." He reassures her, pulling her closer to him, while she rests her head on his chest. He tries to kiss her but her huge stomach makes it hard for him to do so. He sighs, making her giggle softly._

"_I almost forgot about our little superstar." He says putting his hand on her stomach. Feeling the belly kick, he adds "Very active I see."_

_Caitlyn chuckles "Well at least you don't have to carry this very acting child in her belly for nine months." _

"_Oh, come on, Caity just a few more weeks and our baby will be with us." He tells her trying to make her feel better, gently kissing her forehead_

"_Yeah, that reminds me, we have an appointment on Tuesday." Caitlyn replies, smiling _

"_Okay." He answers, looking at her lovingly. After minutes of silence he suddenly says, "Have I told you today that I love you?"_

"_No, actually you didn't." She replies, teasingly _

_He thinks for a moment before saying "Huh, I thought I did" while she shakes her head. "Well I do, I love you both." He says happily, kissing her cheek. _

"_We love you too." She replies taking his hand and putting it on her stomach where their little miracle lay._

_End of dream_

Caitlyn wakes up sweat running down her forehead, breathing heavily. She frowns realizing it was only a dream, but what a dream it was. She slowly closes her eyes, trying to fall asleep again but this time, she finds herself smiling widely thinking about the dream she just had.

_The next morning_

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn." Mitchie whispers trying to wake her friend up but unfortunately it wasn't working. After what seemed like an hour, Mitchie finally gives up, leaving her friend to continue to sleep. She finally decided to leave the room to get breakfast, but runs into Nate outside her cabin.

"What are you doing here, Nate?" Mitchie wonders seeing the youngest member of Connect 3 standing by the door to the girls' cabin.

"Um...I wanted to see it Caitlyn was up."Nate replies shyly as Mitchie chuckled

"Aw, that's adorable" Mitchie gushes "But unfortunately, she doesn't want to wake up, and I've tried _everything_ "she groans

Nate frowns. "Oh, well do you think I could try and wake her?" he asks awkwardly

"Sure. I'll go find Shane then." Mitchie replies with a smile

"Thanks." Nate says "Oh and he went to get breakfast with Jason."

Mitchie chuckles softly and says "Thanks and Good Luck."

Nate laughs softly in return and goes to open the door to the girls' cabin using the key Mitchie left him. He smiles to himself seeing Caitlyn sleeping peacefully on the bed. He slowly walks over to her and shakes her gently for several minutes. When that doesn't work, he tries to sing really loud, hoping the noise wakes her up. When that doesn't work either, he decided to do the only thing he can think of it. He slowly leans towards her and kisses her gently on the lips. He slowly pulls away seconds later, nervously, hoping she didn't feel him kissing her. Luckily, she didn't, she just opens her eyes very slowly, still adjusting to the light. She yawns and blushes when she sees Nate sitting on her bed, smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" She questions suddenly feeling embarrassed looking down at her pajamas. She is wearing a grey tank top with light blue pants, her hair in a messy bun.

"Well…uh…I ran into Mitchie and she said you were asleep and she's been trying to wake you up, so I just thought…I should give it a try." He explains shyly

Caitlyn resist the urge to awe out loud. Instead she smiles softly and says "Well thanks, it worked. Where's Mitchie?"

"Oh, she went to get breakfast with Shane and Jason. We should go too, I'm starving." Nate tells her sitting on of the chairs in the cabin

"Yeah. Just let me get dressed and then we'll go, okay?" Caitlyn asks and Nate nods. She picks out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and went to the bathroom to change, leaving Nate by himself.

15 minutes later Caitlyn finally comes out from the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

"What took you so long?" Nate groans looking at her

Caitlyn looks at him and laughs "Well it takes time to look this good."

Nate rolls his eyes, and replies "Whatever" grabbing her hand, leading her out the door

_With Jason, Ella, Mitchie and Shane_

Shane and Mitchie have been arguing non-stop for the last 20 minutes. Meanwhile Jason and Ella are in the middle of their own conversation.

"Shane, will you drop it already?" Mitchie sighs getting frustrated

"No, I will not." Shane replies looking at her

Mitchie groans "It was just a look, get over it."

"He was checking you out, Mitchie. Did he not see you were with me?" She says with a hint of jealousy in his eyes

"So what? Girls look at you all the time." Mitchie fights back making Shane stop for a minute to think

"But that's different." Shane argues back

Mitchie crosses her arms and gives a look. "And how is that different?" she questions

"It just is." Shane replies not being able to think of a better answer

"Yeah, right." Mitchie says and returns to her food

Shane sighs and starts eating his food as well.

At that same time, Nate and Caitlyn come up to them, smiling.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Caitlyn asks sitting next to Ella, Nate in a chair next to her

"Well Jason here thinks SeaWorld is better than the zoo." Ella says looking at Jason "What do you guys think?"

Caitlyn looks around before answering "I've always thought SeaWorld is better. I love dolphins. But that's just me."

"Me too. I'd rather go to SeaWorld." Mitchie says shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah, now that I think about it, SeaWorld is better." Shane agrees putting his arm around Mitchie

"I disagree. I think the zoo is much better." Nate replies, Shane stiffing a laugh "What?" he asks annoyed

"Please, Nate. You only like the zoo more because of what happened when you were 7." Shane says laughing while Nate gives him a look

"What happened when you were 7?" Caitlyn asks curiously turning to look at Nate

"Um…nothing." Nate replies trying to change the subject "So…what else is new?"

"Nate." Caitlyn warns

"What?" he asks innocently

Caitlyn rolls her eyes at him and says "You know what. Explain. Now."

"I don't remember." He says avoiding her eyes knowing she'll make him tell her

"Nathan Adam Gray, don't lie to me." Caitlyn scowls playfully

Everyone laughs while Nate looks at her scared then realizes something.

"How do you know my full name?"

Caitlyn blushes. "I read it on one of your websites."

"You read about me?" Nate asks cockingly

"Whatever. Stop avoiding the subject. Tell us what happened when you were 7."

"Nothing." He tells her again

"If you call spilling your drink over yourself, making it look like you peed yourself nothing." Shane says laughing

Nate groans while the rest of them try not to laugh. "It was a long time ago. Can we just forget about it?"

Caitlyn looks at him with a smile and says "Sure. Let's talk about something else."

Nate nods and at looks at her gratefully. Suddenly Mitchie speaks up "Hey Cait, what were you dreaming about last night? I heard you get up in the middle of the night."

Caitlyn begins to get nervous, hoping she could disappear in a hole right now.

**Author's Note: I don't know if i should continue the story or not. Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Caitlyn looks at her friends nervously, not knowing what to say. Deciding, it'll be best to tell them the truth, she replies, slightly embarrassed "It was about me being married and pregnant."

Mitchie and Ella awe at her, and then Mitchie speaks up "Who were you married to?"

"Um…I can't remember, I think his name was Nick." She lies, taking a sip of her orange juice

Everyone nods and goes back to eating there breakfast, everyone except Mitchie. She looks at Caitlyn suspiciously, and Caitlyn just smiles nervously in return. Even though she wants to say something, she decides to drop it and ask her about it later.

_Later that night with the girls_

"So Cait, why don't you tell me the truth?" Mitchie tells Caitlyn who just looks at her, confused. Mitchie continues "About your dream. Who was it really about?"

Caitlyn sighs in defeat "If I tell you, you promise you won't tell anyone? And I mean anyone, I mean not ever Shane."

Mitchie nods and then says "Cait, we've known each other for how long now? Don't you know I can keep a secret?"

"Alright I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh at me or say it's stupid or ever think-"

"Will you just say it already? "

"Nate." Caitlyn answers

Mitchie looks at her confused "Nate what? Just tell me who your dream was about."

Caitlyn stiffed a laugh, while Mitchie just stared at her "My dream, it was about Nate", she finally managed to say

It took Mitchie a few seconds to understand what she said, but when she did, all that came out was a squeal, "Oh my god, I can't believe you dreamt about Nate. This is supposed to mean something. I can't wait to tell Shane"

Caitlyn's eyes widened "No, Mitchie you cannot tell Shane, you understand?"

"Why not?" Mitchie asks slightly confused

"Because if you tell Shane, he will tell Nate, and I don't want Nate to know, I had a dream about him. That's too weird and he'll think I'm in love with him."Caitlyn explains

"But you do love him." Mitchie reminds her friend

Caitlyn sighs "I know but he doesn't have to know."

"Cait, have you ever thought that he might actually love you back?" Mitchie wonders

"Mitchie, come on, get real, it's impossible. Why would he love me?" Caitlyn argues back, yet something inside told her otherwise

"Come on, I can see that in his eyes."

"How?"

"I don't know, it's the way he looks at you, or how when you're next to him, he completely ignores everyone else. "Mitchie explains." For instance last night, when Jason was trying to ask Nate something, and Nate just kept starring into space. Ten minutes later, Jason got so mad, he just walked around muttering something about how the only thing girls do is turn guys into wimps or something."

"Mitch, it's a great story, really, but I don't see how all of this has anything to do with me." Caitlyn points out

Mitchie laughed softly before replying "Are you kidding me? He was thinking about you."

Caitlyn looks at her confused "And how do you know that?"

"Because when Shane called him his reply was 'Caitlyn?' what do you have to say about that?" Mitchie says with the you-know-I-am-right look

Caitlyn sighs in defeat "Okay you win. But if he did like me, I don't see us working out."

Mitchie puts her arm around her friend's shoulder and says "You know that old saying 'you never know until you try'?"

"Have you heard the "some things are not meant to be?" Caitlyn asks trying to prove her point

"Stop being so negative, Cait. I'm going to bed. Good night."Mitchie finally says ending the conversation

"Good night. I think I'll just go for a walk, I need some fresh air."Caitlyn tells Mitchie, opening the door and leaving

_20 Minutes later_

Caitlyn is standing outside, on the top deck, starring out to the sea, when she feels a hand touch her shoulder. She turns around and sees Shane starring at her.

She looks at him surprised and asks "Shane what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and saw you here. What about you?" he replies

"Oh, same here. Are the guys sleeping?" She asks casually

"Yeah. Jason fell asleep hours ago, Nate on the other hand was a pain in the butt for about an hour." Shane answers annoyed thinking about Nate

Caitlyn lets out a small laugh before replying "Why is that?"

Shane thinks for a minute "He won't shut up talking about this girl he's in love with apparently" he finally answers not telling her that she's the girl

As Shane says the words 'in love with' a look of disappointment appears on her face, but she tries her hardest to hide it "Oh, that's great."

"Not when you have to listen to him talk about her for a whole day."

"Yeah. So how are you and Mitchie?"

A smile appears on Shane's face "Is it wrong to love someone knowing them for so short."

"No, not all." She replies with a chuckle "So you love her?" she teases

"Yeah, I do." Shane answers and looks at his clock, he says "Wow, it's almost twelve."

"Well, I better get back. Since tomorrow is our last day, I want to get up as early as possible."Caitlyn says as Shane nods and offers her a hand, walking her back to her cabin

_The next day an hour before leaving_

"Are you sure we didn't forget anything?" Mitchie asks everyone worryingly

"Will you calm down? We have everything." Caitlyn answers loudly, ready to breakout and yell at her

Mitchie steps back and says "Okay, fine but I'm just saying if we forget something, we won't get it back."

"Fine. How about we check everything one last time?" Shane suggests calming down his girlfriend, getting a glare from Caitlyn

"Thank you." Mitchie replies happily getting out a notebook and starts going down the list. "Curler?"

"Check" Caitlyn answers annoyed

An hour later, they are finally off the ship, Ella already left to go home but promised to call everyone (especially Jason) so they can all meet up later and the girls are ready to take a taxi back to their apartment, when the guys stop them and look at them confused.

"What?" Mitchie asks

Shane looks at her in disbelief "Do you seriously think we would let you take a taxi when we have our limo?"

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders and handed him her bags, hoping in the limo where Jason, Nate and Caitlyn (who Nate dragged in) sat smiling at her.

_30 minutes later_

"FINALLY!" Caitlyn yells loudly as she opens the door to their apartment, letting the boys and Mitchie follow her

Everyone started to laugh at her but stop when she gives them a look. Caitlyn disappears into the kitchen to make everyone a snack while Mitchie goes to the other room to get some photo albums the boys want to see.

_With the boys _

"Dude, when are you going to tell her?" Shane says rather loudly to Nate

"Tell who what?" Nate asks dumbly

Shane sighs in frustration "Caitlyn."

"Shane will you drop it already? She doesn't love me." Nate says sadly

"Are you kidding me? She's in love with you." A voice answers out of nowhere

The boys turn around to see Mitchie standing there holding a couple of photo albums in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" Nate asks surprised

Mitchie chuckles in return "Please" she scoffs "A 3-year old can tell you love her"

"Is it really that obvious?" Nate asks

"Yes. To everyone but her." Mitchie answers sitting down on the couch

"Then why is it that I didn't know?" Nate questions with a confused look on his face

Mitchie hands Jason one of the photo albums while Shane puts his arm around her. Then turns to Nate and says "Because you're a guy and they are dumb."

Nate glares at her; Jason is too busy looking at the pictures to notice what's going on and Shane yells out "Hey!"

Mitchie laughs and kissing his cheek "Sorry, honey I didn't mean to offend you. I was talking about Nate."

"Thanks a lot, Mitchie." Nate replies and Mitchie smiles in return

Seconds later, Caitlyn returns from the kitchen with 5 sandwiches in her hands. She looks around and sees Mitchie, Shane and Nate starring at her. "What?" she asks innocently

"Nothing." Mitchie replies. Grabbing Shane and Jason's hands she pulls them off the couch and says "The boys and I are going to go to our room, I want to show them something."

Shane stands up, getting Mitchie's hint, Jason on the other hand does not.

"But I want to see the pictures." He whines

"You can take them with you, now let's go." Shane says and winks at Nate, dragging Jason out of the room

Mitchie mouths 'tell her' to Nate, before leaving.

"So what's up?"Caitlyn asks, sitting in one of the chairs

"I have to tell you something."Nate says nervously

Caitlyn looks at him suspiciously "What is it?"

"You see, I like you, Caity." He finally tells her

She looks at him confused "Um, I like you too?"She says

Nate laughs slightly "No, Cait. Not like a friend, I love you; I'm _in _love with you." He explains

"Oh." She replies, suddenly it hits her; he's _in _love with her, the same way she's in love with him? She questions

"Oh? That's it? I tell you I love you and all you say is oh?"Nate asks in disbelief. He just confessed his love to her and she doesn't know what to say. He knew he shouldn't have said anything at all, because now he not only made her feel guilty for saying no but he lost their friendship. His thoughts are interrupted by a soft "me too." He looks up at Caitlyn surprised.

"What?" he asks

"I said me too. I love you too." Caitlyn replies smiling

"Really?" Nate asks moving closer to her

She nods as he wraps his arms around her waist and she puts her around his neck. They both slowly lean in for a kiss and their lips barely touch and at that moment everything else in the world fades away. Pulling away, seconds later, they both smile and kiss again, but this one is different from the first one. This one is passionate and sweet all at once. Minutes later, they pull away again in need of air. They look at each other happily and laugh when they hear a "YES! FINALLY! And a WHAT DID I MISS?! From the other room.

"I guess they know, "Caitlyn states still laughing. "You guys can come out now." She yells as three figures come out from the other room. Mitchie runs over to hug Caitlyn and the two jump up and down happily for several minutes, while the boys laugh at them.

"I'm glad you finally got the nerve to tell her." Shane says to Nate

"Me too." He replies smiling

"Because honestly I don't know how long we could handle you whining about how much you love Caitlyn and how she loves someone else." Mitchie joined in

"Okay I get it, I should have told her earlier, but it doesn't matter, what matters is we're together now."Nate says, pulling Caitlyn closer to him

She looks at him surprised and a little confused "What do you mean 'she loves someone else'?"

"Oh, well you see…" he explains the story to her

Mitchie looks at Shane in shock "So you spied on us?"

"No, no. Not spy just listened to you without you knowing. It's not our fault you forgot to hang up."Shane tries to explain

"it's still wrong. "Mitchie argues back

"I'm sorry "Shane says

"Guys, it really doesn't matter now."Caitlyn says "But while we're on the subject, anyone else has other secrets that they want to share?

Nate looks at her and says "Actually yeah Caity, did you ever get flowers from a secret admirer?"

Caitlyn nods and then realizes something "You sent me the flowers?"

"Yeah."He smiles "and that song 'Please be mine' was about you and when you asked what I was thinking about that night, it was you"

"Wow. I guess it's my turn to come clean."Caitlyn takes a deep breath "My dream was really about you."

Nate looks surprised "the one where you were pregnant and married?" he questions

Caitlyn nods and explains "Yeah and you were my husband and I was pregnant but we didn't know the sex of the baby and you wanted a boy but I wanted a girl and you kept telling me how much you loved me. But it was just a dream."

"Wow. That's some dream. But you never know, it might come true one day." Nate says raising his eyebrows, smiling widely

"What do you mean?"She asks him

"I mean I want to marry you someday, when we're both ready and I want to have a little daughter that looks just like you and a little son that looks like me." He explains kissing her cheek softly

"Really?" she questions and he nods. Jason, Mitchie and Shane just look at them with smiles on their faces.

"Who knew getting stuck in an elevator could help you find love?" Nate asks, kissing Caitlyn softly

**i know the ending is not the best but i couldn't think of anything else. I might write an epilogue and i might write another story but i don't know which one. The poll is on my page so please vote. Thank you everyone who reviewed.**


	13. Epilogue

**8 years later**

"Elizabeth Ava Gray come down here or we'll be late." Caitlyn Geller-Gray yelled for the hundredth time.

A cute little four year old ran down the stairs smiling widely, running to hug Caitlyn.

"Sweetie, where is your daddy with your brother?"Caitlyn asked her daughter, picking her up in the air, kissing her forehead

"Daddy doesn't know how to tie Mattie's shoes. Mommy, I think he needs help."Lizzie told her mom innocently

Caitlyn laughed and said "Then what do you we go help him, huh?"

The little girl nodded excitingly and the two went upstairs to help the boys

"Nate?" Caitlyn called out searching for her husband. Minutes later she found him in their son's room trying his hardest to not get frustrated because he couldn't tie his son's shoelaces

"Caity, please help." He said seeing his wife of almost 7 years standing with their daughter in her arms

She slowly walks over to him, hands Elizabeth over to Nate and within seconds, the shoes are tied. Nate looks at her in disbelief, but she smiles back proudly.

"Come on, we're going to be late."Caitlyn said rushing everyone out of the room, so they could leave the house

Nate groaned "I don't see why we have to be there so early. The wedding doesn't start for another 2 hours."

Caitlyn looked at him "Because it's my best friend's wedding and I want to be the first one there. So get Mike's things and let's go. And don't forget to grab Lizzie's green hair band. Please. "She said picking Mike up, holding Lizzie's hand.

"Okay. I still don't understand why we have to go so early. They won't mind." He muttered grabbing the kids' things

"Because they were early to our wedding too, so let's go." Caitlyn explained putting Mike in the car seat, Lilly next to him, putting on her seatbelt

"But Mitchie won't care if we get there now or an hour later. "Nate whined sitting in the driver's seat

"Stop whining and drive." Caitlyn said, sitting in the passenger's seat as Nate obeyed and drove

_Two hours later at church_

"Are you ready Mitch?" Caitlyn asked her best friend who was pacing back and forth for the last 15 minutes

Mitchie started panicking saying things like "What if I'm making a mistake?" What if we're not ready?" What was I thinking? What if he changed his mind?"

Caitlyn sighed and stopped her friend from her panic attack "Will you stop it already? He loves you and you love him, so stop being an idiot and get married already. "She ordered

"Okay, fine, geez, let's go." Mitchie said stepping back, a bit frightened by her best friend

Caitlyn smiled in satisfactory "Thank you."

_Hours later_

"That was the cutest wedding I've ever been to." Caitlyn gushed once she, Nate, Mike and Lizzie were inside the house.

Nate looked at her confused "What about our wedding?"

"That's different. I wasn't a guest, I was the bride." She explained, taking sleepy Mike from him

"If you say so, all I have to say is I'm happy Mitchie and Shane finally got married." Nate replied picking Lizzie up in his arms, walking upstairs, Caitlyn and Mike following them

"Me too. Now they can start their own family, just like us. And then in a few months Jason and Ella will be married too." Caitlyn answered smiling, then turned to Nate and asked "I still can't believe how we met, do you?"

Nate laughed in return "I know, meeting my future wife in an elevator was definitely not part of my plan."

"What exactly was you plan, Nate?" She questioned curiously, walking into Mike's room, Nate following her Lizzie

"I don't know, but fate has a funny way of coming to you. But I'm glad I have you and our kids" he told her with a smile, kissing Lizzie's forehead sweetly

"Me too. Who knew getting stuck in an elevator for a couple of hours could change your life forever?" Caitlyn asked while Nate hugged her and the kids all at once, leaning over to kiss Caitlyn

**Okay well i'm done with this story. I realize it wasn't the best but i tried my best. The ending sucked i know but i couldnt think of anything else. I might write another story about Naitlyn or Smitchie, or just write Naitlyn one-shots. THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed and read this story, it really means a lot. If anyone has any ideas about what story i should write next just send me a message and i'll be happy to write it. Once again thank you.**


End file.
